


Ode to Joy

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years has passed since Ginny's death. Everyone thinks that Harry should start dating. Then Albus' question gets Harry to fix the Black Tapestry. The result is surprising since the tapestry shows two new members of Black Family, Mycroft and Sherlock. Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. There are quotes from novel, TV series, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. You've been warned.

**Ode to Joy**

Chapter I

"Wake up, Al." Harry James Potter said. "It's your birthday today."

Albus Severus Potter turned and opened his eyes. "Dad," he muttered sleepily.

Harry smiled at his youngest son. He usually didn't wake his son up but today was special since it was Albus' birthday and their presence was expected at the Burrow.

"Albus!" James Sirius Potter entered his brother's room and jumped into the bed.

"James!" Albus protested his elder brother's antics.

James grinned at him.

Then Albus remembered that it was his birthday today and he brightened immediately.

"Come on, children," Harry said.

After Albus and James were ready, the three of them sat together at dining room to eat breakfast. Kreacher had made Albus' favourite food to celebrate his birthday. The old house elf was very fond of the six years old boy.

After breakfast, they went to the Burrow. Everyone was already there.

"The birthday boy is here!" Ron exclaimed once they stepped out from the fireplace.

"Uncle Ron!" the children chorused.

"Hello everyone," Hermione greeted them. "Are you ready for your big day, Al?" she asked, smiling fondly at the child.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione." Albus replied seriously.

"James!" Fred Junior had spotted his favourite cousin. Favourite as in they both were equally mischievous. George of course was very proud of this fact. He had exclaimed that they were the new generation of Marauders. Molly Weasley however groaned at the idea.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Molly asked, joining them.

"Grandma! Grandma!" James and Albus ran to their grandmother's embrace.

"Oh, both of you have grown so much." She said, smiling widely.

"Well, I'm six today, Grandma," Albus told her.

She chuckled. "Yes, I know that."

"Come, Al. Let's play first." James dragged his brother away to join other children.

There were Molly Junior, Lucy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Fred Junior, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo from the Weasleys. As for children of Harry's friends, there were Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Teddy was absent since he was at Hogwarts now.

"Al!" Rose joined her cousin slash her best friend.

"Rosie!"

"Happy birthday, Al."

"Thanks," the child replied.

"It's a pity that Scorpius isn't here," Rose commented.

"But he already sent his gift."

"Ooo." She nodded in understanding.

After the third wizarding war, Narcissa Malfoy reconciled with Andromeda, her only remaining family. She often went to visit her sister's place. In one occasion, Harry had left James and Albus in Andromeda's care when Narcissa came with little Scorpius. The boys quickly became friends after that. And of course, once Scorpius became friends with Al and James, it was only a matter of time before he was introduced to the rest of the Weasleys family. Al, Scorpius and Rose quickly became best friends much to Ron's confusion. Unfortunately, Scorpius couldn't come to Al's birthday now as he and his mother went abroad to visit their relatives.

Harry watched as his children play. James was very protective of his younger brother. The two of them were very close. James might tease Albus but it was only playful act from him. It had been six years since Ginny passed away. There was dragon pox epidemic back then. Saint Mungo was overflowed with patients and Ginny got infected. Since she was still weak from childbirth, her body couldn't fight the disease and she passed away.

It was a hard time for Harry. James was two years old at that time. Albus was just born. Harry was lucky to have his friends and the Weasleys to help him. They showed up regularly at Grimmauld Place to accompany him and help him to take care of the children. Kreacher and Winky too, were great help during the chaotic period. Winky wanted family to take care and Harry didn't have heart to refuse her so now he had two house elves. Six years had passed. Harry had two adorable and healthy sons, supporting friends and family and good career at the Ministry as the Head of Auror. He was happy with his life.

Unfortunately, now that the mourning period was over and with James and Albus growing up, his friends and family felt that it was time for Harry to find new love in his life. Even Molly urged him to find date and that was saying something as she was Harry's mother in law.

"My daughter would be the first to urge you to move on." She told Harry.

Harry sighed. "I got James and Albus," he replied.

"Harry..."

She dropped the matter. But his other friends were equally persistent. Harry understood their good intention but it was really annoying when his friends kept introducing hin to single and attractive women and men since he had dated men and women in the past before he married Ginny. Ron told him about the new pretty shop assistant at Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Hermione hinted about the handsome wizard at DMLE. Even Fleur introduced him to her visiting Veela cousin from France who was eager to meet the Chosen One.

"The cake is ready," Molly said, breaking Harry from his thought.

"James! Al!" he called.

"Coming, Dad!" James and Albus ran to him, followed by their cousins and friends.

Molly had baked enormous chocolate cake. The children's eyes went round when they saw it.

They began to sing loudly. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday Albus."

Everyone clapped when the song ended.

Albus blew the candles.

"Cut the cake!" Ron yelled enthusiastically. The red head never changed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed in annoyance at her husband's antics, causing everyone to laugh.

The cake was cut and distributed.

"Hmm...Delicious." Ron commented, having eaten three large slices of the cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Rose and Hugo snickered at their father's behaviour.

For the rest of the day, all the extended Weasley family spent their time in the Burrow just talking and enjoying each other presence.

Harry and his children returned to Grimmauld Place when the night came. Albus got a mountain of presents. The child couldn't stop smiling. He and James were busy opening the presents now.

"I got books from Aunt Hermione," Albus said.

Harry wasn't surprised to hear that. This was Hermione they were talking about.

"Aunt Hermione loves books." James muttered, rolling his eyes. "At least Uncle George gave you products from his shop."

"I like reading," Albus muttered.

After they finished with the presents, Albus turned to look at him. "Can we play Quidditch tomorrow, Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we?" James joined his brother's plight.

"Fine," Harry said. How could he say no to his adorable sons?

"Yes!" They replied happily with huge grins on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Harry brought them to the Burrow since the house had orchard nearby they usually used as Quidditch pitch. The village of Ottery St Catchpole now was a wizarding village. All the Muggle residents had been moved away. The same thing happened at Godric Hollow. Harry had heard that it was all planned by a high ranking official in Muggle government to keep the secrecy of wizarding world. Percy had told everyone about this Muggle official. Harry was reminded of the time when Percy worked as Crouch's assistant. Ron joked that Percy might have an affair with this Muggle since he kept singing praise.

"Hi, Mum." Harry greeted Molly.

Molly moved to hug her grandchildren. "Playing Quidditch today?" she asked.

"Yes, Grandma." They replied enthusiastically. Each of them already had brooms in hands.

"Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo are already in the pitch." She told them.

It was a fun day for Harry and the children. They played Quidditch all day and had dinner at the Burrow before returning to Grimmauld Place.

"We're going back now," Harry said. "Thank you for the dinner, Molly."

"Goodbye, Grandma."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James and Albus sat tiredly at the drawing room.

Harry looked at them and smiled. "Go to sleep," he said.

"Alright, Dad."

James and Albus got up from sofa and made a walk to the second floor, where their bedrooms were located.

Albus however paused on his way. "Dad, why we never repair this tapestry?" he asked suddenly.

Harry was actually surprised by the question. They had lived there for years and just accepted the old tapestry as wallpaper that didn't need second look. He looked at the tapestry. It looked exactly like the first time he saw it years ago. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. There was small burn mark at the spot that should be Sirius' name.

"We can't see great uncle Sirius' name on it," Albus pointed out.

It was true. "You're right, Al." Harry said after a moment of consideration. "We should repair this." If anything, he should be able to see Sirius name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry told Ron and Hermione about his plan the next day when they had lunch together at Leaky Cauldron. Ron worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes now while Hermione worked at Ministry of Magic. She was senior official at Department of Magical Law Enforcement. From the way she was going, Harry had no doubt that she would be the next Head of DMLE.

"Do you know someone who can fix it?" he asked.

"There is a new antique shop in Diagon Alley," Hermione answered. "We can go there after we're finished with our food."

And so they went. Stothenham Antique Shop was a new shop at Diagon Alley. It was opened after the second wizarding war. Knockturn Alley was demolished and in exchange new shiny shops now stood tall. Some of the old shops were still there but the facade was entirely new and they didn't quite dabble in shady business like in the past.

"Mr. Potter," Stothenham himself greeted Harry. He was a middle aged wizard with friendly face. "It's an honour you meet you."

"Mr. Stothenham," Harry replied.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Stothenham asked.

"Well, I have old tapestry at home. It's quite damaged and has burn marks. I'm wondering if you can repair it," he explained.

"Ah, the infamous Black Tapestry. I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter."

Harry made arrangement so Stothenham could come to see the tapestry. It took two hours but the tapestry was good as new. He looked at Sirius name. His godfather's name was clearly seen now. Under Sirius' name there was single vertical line that led to Harry's name. His own name led to James Sirius and Albus Severus. Sirius had made Harry's his heir. It was as good as adopting him into the Black family.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Yes, James?" Harry turned to look at his eldest son.

"Look!" James pointed at the tapestry

It was then Harry saw it. A double line of gold embroidery linked the previously burn mark of Marius Black with Amelie Vernet and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Siger. Two vertical lines from Siger name led to the name Mycroft and Sherlock. Disowned members of the family had their images burnt off the tapestry and their descendants' names were not even included on the tree. Disowned members' birth and death dates were never even recorded on the tree. Now that Harry had got the tapestry fixed, all the previously disowned members had shown up. It showed the last generation of Black which consisted of Teddy, Scorpius and the two newcomer's name, Mycroft and Sherlock.

"I'm going to call Andromeda," he told his sons.

Andromeda arrived a moment later. She was surprised to see the new addition.

"What do you know about Marius Black?" he asked.

"Uncle Marius was disowned for being a Squib." Andromeda replied thoughtfully. "I heard rumour that he was very, very smart." She continued. "His parents disowned him but he managed to acquire a decent amount of gold from them. He then moved to Muggle world and started using different name. The Blacks never heard about him again."

Harry stared at the tapestry. "What should we do now?" he asked.

"You're the head of Black family now," Andromeda reminded him, "the decision is yours."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we have to meet our newfound cousins," he said.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Another fic from me.

I know that I have a lot of Mycroft/Harry fics but, once I have new idea, I have to write it down. In this story, Mycroft and Sherlock are the descendants of the Black family.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. There are quotes from novel, TV series, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. You've been warned.

**Ode to Joy**

Chapter II

"What?"

Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"I was quite surprised too," Harry admitted. He wasted no time to tell his best friends about his newfound relatives when they met. "The children are ecstatic though to have new cousins."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to contact them," he answered.

"Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes you said..." Ron muttered.

Hermione looked at her husband. "The names are familiar," she commented.

"He's the guy Percy keeps talking about!" Ron blurted out. "That high ranking Muggle officer."

Oh. Harry remembered now. Mycroft Holmes. He was the one who came up with many ideas about wizarding world. One of the idea actually helped Harry in his capacity as the Head of Auror. To make it easier in their job, Auror Department officially existed as MI13 in the Muggle world and Harry was the director of it. It was really weird at first because they were on the same level outwardly with MI5 and MI6.

"That's good news." Hermione said. "That means he already knew about wizarding world."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "but how will Holmes take the news that he's actually a descendant of Black family?"

Harry shrugged.

"That remains to be seen," Hermione said. Her eyes widened. "Harry! Do you remember the case a few months ago? When you're asked to gather information about Muggle terrorist?"

"Yeah," he replied in confusion. "Why did you ask that?"

"It's a big case in the Muggle world," Hermione said. "Sherlock Holmes, the world famous detective return from his fake death."

"Oh! I remember that!" Ron exclaimed. "It's on every Muggle newspapers."

They now followed news from Muggle world as an effort to blend in the society. Harry thought it was excellent idea. He still remembered how awkward Mr. Weasley was about those Muggle things he loved.

"Sherlock Holmes's best friend, Dr. Watson has his own blog," Hermione informed. "I think you should check it out Harry. It will be very helpful to gain insight about their character."

"I'll do that," he said.

"I'll ask Percy about Mycroft," Ron said. "Percy ought to know about him. The way he's talking about Mycroft. You would think he's having affair."

"Crouch's phase," Hermione muttered.

The three of them exchanged look and then laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry thought about the blog Hermione told him and decided to access it. The Unspeakable at Department of Mysteries had found a way to use electronics in the ministry of magic. They now had special room with computers, fax and everything.

His search yielded a very interesting result. Mycroft Holmes was only listed as officer in foreign affair department but Sherlock was larger than life figure. Dr. Watson's blog was full with the stories of their adventures while major news website had the story of their success. Their biggest case was Sherlock's fake death. Sherlock jumped from the roof of St. Barts hospital to his death and returned again in the furore of the media. Sherlock spent time during his supposed death to dismantle Jim Moriarty's crime syndicate. It was like reading detective novel.

Harry had been asked to gather information and data about Jim Moriarty since obviously there were things that non magical couldn't do. It was no doubt that the order came from Mycroft. He was the big brother who wanted to help his younger brother. It was very fortunate that the big brother happened to be a very powerful and shrewd politician.

Harry wasn't blind. He understood politics very well, even from his school days from his experience with Fudge, Wizengamots, Scrimgeour and even Skeeter. He worked at Ministry of Magic now. While Kingsley was a clean and capable Minister of Magic, office politics still existed and the higher the position was the more you're involved. As much as Harry hated it, his 'Saviour of Wizarding World' status gave him many leeways.

Now...what was the best way to approach Myrcoft and Sherlock Holmes? Harry was certain that nothing would get past them. Two certified genius. It seemed that honesty was the best and maybe some old fashion way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr. John Watson stared at the letter in his hand. Who in the world used wax seal on their letter nowadays? The envelope was thick and made of a fine quality paper.

_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

_221B Baker Street_

It was a letter to Sherlock. Was it from their client? "Sherlock!" he yelled. "You got a letter!"

Sherlock entered the living room a moment later. He looked bored. Well, he was bored since they didn't have any worthy case. That was Sherlock's opinion anyway. For John, Sherlock was too lazy to use his brain for the case that he deemed was beneath him.

"What is it?" Sherlock drawled.

"It's a letter for you," he replied.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. He snatched the letter from John. "Interesting," Sherlock muttered.

He inspected the envelope, the wax seal, the writing of his name and the ink. Sherlock even went as far as to sniff the envelope. Great. Sherlock probably found out by now that the letter was sent from Vienna based on what the envelope was made of.

"Wrong!" Sherlock barked out.

"I didn't say anything!" John protested.

"You're thinking about it," Sherlock muttered.

"Well, open it!" he gestured.

Sherlock gave him amused smile before he proceeded to do as John told him. Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "It says here that one Harry James Potter wishes to see me and my brother to discuss some family matter."

John blinked. What? Family matter? That wasn't what he expected to hear.

"Apparently I'm his newfound cousin." Sherlock said in amusement.

John blinked again. This was new. He never thought he would see the day when someone would come and say that he was Sherlock's long lost relative.

"Read it by yourself," Sherlock said.

 

' _Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes,_

_First, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter. You probably never heard about me before. I sent this letter because I recently came into knowledge that we're related. You're my second cousin. This is a surprise, but a pleasant one for me._

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you and your brother, Mycroft, to discuss about this. Is this Saturday, 1 PM convenient for you? The address is Grimmauld Place Number 12, Clairmont Square, the London house of the Black Family. I shall be waiting for you._

_Harry James Potter._

 

Whoa. The paper was even embossed with the coat of arms of the Black family.

 

_PS. You can contact your brother to validate my letter._

_PPS. You're welcome to bring Dr. Watson with you._

 

John blinked.

"The writing is neat but isn't that neat as expected from someone in his position," Sherlock muttered. "Expensive stationery, wax seal... A scion of old aristocracy family who still retains the old way and yet he came to his wealth late in his life. Parents probably dead and he claimed his inheritance when he reached adulthood." Sherlock concluded. "We're going there tomorrow!"

"Aren't you going to contact Mycroft first?" he asked.

Sherlock snorted derisively. "Why would I contact him?"

"Background check?" he said, annoyed. "This letter can be a trap!"

Sherlock shoved his phone in front of John's face. Sherlock had searched about Potter on the internet.

"Isn't this official website of MI13?"

John had heard about it. The organization was new. It was created a few years ago and it was a top secret. Sherlock had opened staff and management page.

_Harry James Potter is the current Director General of MI13. He is the first person to have held that post since it was created._

The other result from Google showed that Potter had received the highest Order from the Queen for his service towards the country.

"Faster than that hippopotamus, isn't it?" Sherlock said smugly.

John rolled his eyes. Honestly, Sherlock was never tired of teasing his elder brother.

"Wait, this is your family matter." He said. "I don't think I should go with you."

Sherlock looked at him in the way he always did whenever John said or did something incredibly stupid in Sherlock's opinion.

"Of course you're coming with me," Sherlock said. "Even Potter said that in his letter. Besides that, I'm bored. This should do." He smirked.

John could only hope that Potter would have patience of saint when he deal with one Sherlock Holmes. Potter would need it. Even John needed it. A bored Sherlock was a dangerous Sherlock,

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Sherlock said gleefully.

Author's Note:

Hi! It has been a long time since the last time. I have so many ongoing fics now because once I have inspiration I have to write it down. I also wrote female Harry Potter fics but it seems that not many read it even though it's Mycroft/Harry story.

Thank you for reading and please review.

**Happy Lunar New Year 2566 everyone!** **I wish you all good health and lasting prosperity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just returned from Harry Potter Wizarding World at Universal Studio Japan! I tried butterbeer. The hot one is too sweet. I went there during low season so the quee isn't too long at the morning. Only 60 minutes for Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. But the merchandise is too expensive for me. 5,000 yen for one scarf. Hiks. Hiks. Aside of that, USJ Christmas live show 'Gift of Angels' is truly amazing. The best thing there even.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. There are quotes from novel, TV series, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. You've been warned.

**Ode to Joy**

Chapter III

Sherlock and John were on a crime scene now. Greg had called for their assistance and here they were now. Sherlock glanced around and then declared the identity of the killer. After that, he launched into monolog about the idiocy of the entire task force. So, John Greg made a wise decision to ignore Sherlock's ranting.

"We're going to pub to watch football tomorrow." Greg said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry. But Sherlock and I are going somewhere." John replied.

"Oh. A case?"

"No." John scratched his head. "Actually, we're going to see his long lost relative."

Greg opened and closed his mouth. "Sherlock's long lost relative?" the police inspector questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." John commented.

"Are you serious?" Greg asked. "Are you certain that this isn't a plot to lure Sherlock's out?"

Greg looked worried and John didn't blame him. With what happened in the past, they automatically thought of the worst.

"Harry, that's the name of Sherlock's relative by the way," John explained, "sent us a letter."

"A letter," Greg repeated. His eyebrows had risen to his hairline.

"A letter with fancy paper and wax seal," John informed him.

Greg whistled. "Sound like one rich guy."

"Not only that," John added. He took out his phone and opened the homepage of MI13. "Look at this," he showed the phone to Greg.

 _"_ _Harry James Potter is the current Director General of MI13. He is the first person to have held that post since it was created."_ _Greg read the content. "_ You're saying that this guy is Sherlock's relative," he muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah," John confirmed.

"Unbelievable."

John nodded. It was indeed unbelievable.

"Only Sherlock." Greg muttered.

"Yeah." He said in agreement. Out of billions of people in this planet, only Sherlock who had a criminal mastermind, pretty dominatrix and newspaper tycoon after him. John sometimes thought that his life now resembled those action movies he was so fond of. And if he wanted to be honest, his life

"Honestly, John, I thought your vocabulary was better than this." Sherlock had come to join them.

John turned to glare at his best friend.

"Have both of you finished with your gossiping?" Sherlock drawled out.

"We weren't gossiping." Greg denied.

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "Talking then," he said, smirking.

John rolled his eyes.

"The case is boring!" Sherlock muttered, annoyed. "Let's go, John! We're leaving!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mycroft was already in 221B when they returned to the flat.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked rudely.

"Hello to you too Sherlock," Mycroft said, "John."

"Mycroft," John replied politely.

"I assume that your visit has something to do with your long lost relative, isn't it?" John asked.

Mycroft quirked his lips to one side. "Brilliant deduction, John."

"Even kindergarten students can arrive at the same conclusion," Sherlock said with a smirk.

John gave his best friend annoyed look.

Then Sherlock's expression suddenly changed. "You actually knew him," he breathed out.

"Yes, I knew him." Mycroft admitted. "But we never meet face to face."

"Interesting," Sherlock muttered and he stared at his older brother for a few moments.

Mycroft stared back at him.

"Excuse me," John piped in, "do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Mycroft was hiding something. Even he could tell about that.

"You'll find out tomorrow, John. We shall go to Grimmauld Place Number 12 together," Mycroft said and paused a bit, "I suppose it will be a whole new experience for us. I shall take my leave then. See you the next day, dear brother, John." With that, Mycroft left the flat.

"Can't your brother speak in normal human language for once?" he muttered.

"Mycroft fancies himself as higher intelligence being," Sherlock supplied unhelpfully.

"As if you don't suffer from the same ailment," was John's retort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At 12 noon the next day, Mycroft showed up in their flat. "I hope you're ready," he said.

John nodded. He even had chosen to wear his best suit. Earlier, Sherlock saw his clothes and then snorted derisively. John rolled his eyes. As if Sherlock could say anything. It was Sherlock who always dressed to the nines with his fitting shirt and expensive suit.

Mycroft sighed. "We shall leave now."

They met Mrs. Hudson downstairs.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson," Mycroft greeted her.

"Hello, Mycroft," Mrs. Hudson replied. She looked at three of them. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're going to meet Sherlock's second cousin," John replied when he saw no sign that Mycroft or Sherlock was going to answer the question.

Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened. "Oh, there are more of you? Marvellous!" she exclaimed in delight. "Please ask your family to visit you, Sherlock. The more the merrier."

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Hudson," Mycroft replied and gave her a slight smile.

Mrs. Hudson was one of the few people who truly like Sherlock and also was able to tolerate Shelock's eccentricity. The other candidates were Molly and Greg. John was very grateful for her presence in their life. With Sherlock's questionable experiments, other landlords would kick them out in no time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at Clairmont Square at 1 PM. John looked around him. Clairmont Square was a new high class residential area. The old building was destroyed a few years ago. All the houses there were new. They were built to surround a large park. "Come on, John." Sherlock called him.

They walked up the stairs of Grimmauld Place Number 12.

Sherlock knocked the door.

It was opened by a young man with black hair and green eyes. He also had a lightning scar on his forehead. "You must be the Holmes siblings and Doctor Watson. I'm Harry Potter," he smiled and introduced himself.

Ah. So, this was Sherlock's long lost relative? John tried to see if they had any similarity. So far, he failed.

"Dr. John Watson," he introduced himself.

"Dr. Watson," Harry said, smiling. "I read your blog, you know. It's very interesting."

"Thank you," John replied and gave meaningful look at Sherlock which Sherlock pointedly and skilfully ignored. Well, Sherlock was trained for that since he was very annoyed that no one read his website. Instead, people read John's blog.

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock muttered sullenly.

"Mycroft Holmes," Mycroft said.

"I've heard many things about you," Harry said. "All good things, of course," the young man added.

"Likewise, Mr. Potter," Mycroft replied smoothly.

There was it again.

Sherlock snorted.

John elbowed his flatmate.

Sherlock gave him a betrayed look.

"Please come in," Harry gestured. "I'm very pleased that all of you can come here. I'm actually rather worried. I don't know how you're going to take the news."

"I was rather surprised myself," Mycroft said.

John was rather confused. Since when did Mycroft become talkative? Sherlock too frowned at his older brother.

"The others are in the living room," Harry continued. "They can't wait to meet you."

"The others?"

"The others descendants of Black family," Harry clarified.

"Oh." John forgot that the Blacks might be a big family. How were they going to take the news then? Would they welcome Sherlock with open hands?

"How did you find out that we're family?" Sherlock demanded suddenly.

But Harry didn't have a chance to reply since they finally arrived in the living room. There were three people waiting there. They resembled each other and John noticed that Sherlock and Mycroft actually looked similar to them. There was one woman in the beginning of forty sitting on the sofa. A blond woman sat next to her. Both of them were beautiful. Aside of the women, a blond young man was sitting on the chair not far from the two women. From his look, John thought that the young man must be the son of the blond woman.

"Let me introduce you," Harry said. "Everyone, this is Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. They are the grandson of Marius Black. And this is Doctor John Watson, their best friend."

"You look like Uncle Marius," the black haired woman said. She stood up and walked towards them. "I'm Andromeda," she introduced herself.

The blond woman and her son joined them too. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"Draco Malfoy," the young man drawled out. He really reminded John of those aristocrats on TV drama. Even their posh name was different than the majority of the people.

"You claimed that we're family. Where is your proof?" Sherlock asked again.

John gave his best friend a look. Seriously. Sherlock really needed to learn about subtlety.

"This," Harry answered and gestured to the wall.

John blinked. The wall? On closer inspection, the wall turned out to be tapestry. He wasn't the only one, Mycroft and Sherlock also went to inspect it. John could see the Black family tree was displayed on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It started in the Middle Ages and showed the dominant line of the family up to the present day.

" _En stirpsnobilis et gens antiquissima Black._ " Mycroft read the Latin inscription on the Black family tree tapestry; "Behold the offspring of noble birth and the nation of the most ancient of Black."

John wasn't surprised at all that Mycroft knew Latin.

"They considered themselves as royalty," Harry explained.

" _Toujours pour,"_ Mycroft continued. "That's interesting. Especially considering the fact that Orion and Walburga was cousin."

John stared at the tapestry and found that Orion and Walburga were married. Well, he knew that in the past marriage between first cousin was done to keep the family fortune and to keep the blood intact. He didn't think that the Black family practiced the custom too.

"They're the parents of Sirius Black," Harry pointed, "my godfather."

"You're not really a Black," Sherlock said.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I became the head of Black family because my godfather left me everything."

Harry's name did show up on the tapestry. As well as his wife's name and his children name. However, Ginevra name was in embroidered in black and John asked the meaning behind it.

"My wife passed away six years ago," Harry said.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why are you sorry?" Sherlock asked. "It isn't your fault that his wife passed away."

Silence met his words.

Mycroft looked chagrined.

Even Draco was surprised to hear it and John got the impression that he and Harry wasn't close at all.

"I'm sorry," John blurted out, glaring at Sherlock.

Sherlock glared back at him, looking unrepentant as always.

Much to John's surprise though, Harry looked amused. "The news I read mention about this but I didn't think it was true."

At least, Harry didn't get angry like most of people when they heard Sherlock talk without filter.

"We were led to believe that there were no male descendants of the Black family," Narcissa spoke suddenly, changing the topic, "until Harry fixed the tapestry and your name showed up."

"With my godfather's death, the male line of House of Black is ended while the female line remained extant." Harry explained.

John looked at the tapestry again and he could spot Mycroft and Sherlock names on it.

"This is ridiculous!" Sherlock claimed loudly, throwing his hands on the air. "Our names showed up in this tapestry and suddenly we're your family! Anyone can add our names there!"

What Sherlock said was right. John had never about this kind of evidence before. Anyone could add Sherlock and Mycroft name on the tapestry.

"It's magic." Draco said.

Sherlock scoffed loudly.

Mycroft however was silent.

"Mycroft?" John prodded.

Sherlock looked at his brother incredulously. "Don't tell me that you believe in them?"

"It's true," Mycroft said at last.

"What is true?" John asked.

"Magic."

Sherlock stared at Mycroft as if he had gone insane. He wasn't the only one. Even John couldn't believe what he had just heard. This was Mycroft they were talking about. He should be the most logical one here.

Draco sighed. "This is useless. It's better to show them."

"Draco..." Harry muttered warningly.

Draco rolled his eyes. He looked annoyed that Sherlock refused to believe his words.

It was Andromeda who took out a wooden stick from her pocket. A wand, John's mind supplied.

She pointed the wand at the table and said. "Avis!"

In front of his very eyes, the table turned into a flock of colourful birds. The birds flew around the room and sang beautifully.

Bloody hell.

"I must be hallucinating," Sherlock whispered.

John pinched Sherlock's right hand.

"Ouch!" Sherlock frowned at him. "What was that for?" he hissed.

"This isn't a dream," he said in daze. He really just witnessed the coffee table turned into a flock of birds.

"Why did you pinch me then?" Sherlock demanded.

"Payback," he replied easily.

Sherlock's frown was replaced by a glare which John totally ignored.

One of the birds landed on Sherlock's shoulder. The detective raised a shaky hand to touch the bird. "It's real," he breathed out. All his previous annoyance was forgotten.

John touched the bird too. The feathers were soft on his hand. And then he saw Mycroft petting one of the birds. Mycroft might look compromised but John could tell that he was quite excited too. He reminded John of Sherlock at that moment.

"But this is impossible!" Sherlock looked distraught.

Harry looked at them worriedly. He took out his wand and waved it. The birds turned back into table. "Please sit down and I will explain everything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next two hours, Harry explained about the secret wizarding world that existed not only in Britain but also the entire world. He also told them about the wizarding war against dark wizard, wizarding school in Scotland which all wizards and witches in United Kingdom attended for their education, magical animal and beast...

"Does dragon really exist?" the question came from Sherlock.

"Yes, dragon does exist." Harry replied.

"Oh!" Sherlock looked very excited to hear that which was very suspicious.

"Hagrid once had a dragon. He forgot that he live in a wooden hut."

Draco snorted at this. Harry gave him meaningful look.

"Charlie, my best friend's brother, works in dragon sanctuary in Romania."

"Is Nessie real?" it was John's turn to ask this time. He was quite curious about this.

"Oh, Nessie is actually a kelpie."

...and about Quidditch which was an equivalent of football in wizarding world...

"You guys fly using broom?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable."

...and then they talked about Harry's occupation...

"But MI13 website states that you're the director general."

"I'm Head of Auror. It's like wizarding version of MI5," Harry explained. "We used MI13 as camouflage."

...and many more. It was the most surreal two hours in John life. The fact that he could say that after spending years with Sherlock really meant something.

"How does magic work?" Sherlock demanded after the myriad of information. "There has to be some explanation behind it, surely. How does it work?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted and shrugged. "It just … works."

Sherlock was frustrated. John could tell about that. Sherlock prided himself as man of logic and now he found something that couldn't be explained scientifically.

"You're awfully calm about this." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft. "You knew about this and you never say anything!"

"I am bound by law, Sherlock," Mycroft replied. "Surely, even you understand why the highest secrecy level is required for this matter."

Sherlock deflated.

"I have books if you want to read about magical world," Harry offered. "It might help you a bit. However, you can only read those books here. I can't allow you to bring them out."

"Fine," Sherlock bit out, trying not to look interested and failed spectacularly.

Sherlock had complained about being bored for the last few days. So, this was an opportunity for him to alleviate his boredom. John only hoped that Harry wouldn't regret his decision in the future. No one knew what Sherlock might do.

"I want to see the library now," Sherlock said.

Harry smiled. "Come, I will show you around."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They spent a few hours there before going home. Harry made them promise to visit his house again. He also said that he would introduce his children the next time since they were playing Quidditch at the moment at his parents in law house.

Sherlock looked giddy on their way home that John became very suspicious.

"What have you done?" he demanded to know.

"Hmm?" Sherlock tilted his head to one side with a blank, innocent expression.

"Sherlock," he muttered in warning.

Sherlock fished out a book from inside his coat.

He gaped at Sherlock. "You stole Harry's book!" he accused. It must have happened during the tour of the library. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it," Sherlock corrected.

"You took it without his knowledge!" he retorted. "That means that you steal it!"

"I will return the book later," Sherlock said easily. "So, it isn't a thievery."

He saw the title. ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ '. "Why did you choose that book?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't that obvious, John?"

"No," he replied flatly. "Contrary to what seems to be your opinion, most of us can't read minds."

"I'm going to find a dragon!" Sherlock claimed excitedly. "This is going to be fun!"

Author's Note:

Hi! It has been a long time since the last time. Anyway, I joined new fandom, Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basket. If any of you follow the series, please read my fics. It's slash of course.

**JK Rowling stated on her website that Harry's grandparents name are Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. They had quite given up hope of a son or daughter when, to their shock and surprise, Euphemia found that she was pregnant and their beloved boy, James, was born. Fleamont and Euphemia lived long enough to see James marry a Muggle-born girl called Lily Evans, but not to meet their grandson, Harry. Dragon pox carried them off within days of each other, due to their advanced age, and James Potter then inherited Ignotus Peverell's Invisibility Cloak.**

Thank you for reading and please review.

**Merry Christmas 2015 and Happy New Year 2016!**


End file.
